MacDuncan Clan
The MacDuncan Clan is a noble clan that is always true and loyal. They aren't at all evil, however there are exceptions. The MacDuncan clan stands strong, and other clans are jealous of their strong, stealthy minds and bodies. In the series, it is revealed that they were the first pack to form which all other packs descended from. They were known as the "Clan of Clans". The leader was Duncan MacDuncan, and being the oldest chieftain, died of old age. After this, his son, Liam MacDuncan, becomes the new leader. Location As seen in the maps of the ''Wolves of the Beyond'' books, the MacDuncan Clan is located in the northeastern Beyond. They reach down to the MacDuff territory. They are closest clan to the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes and the Black Glass Desert. The clan is northeast to the MacAngus Clan, the MacDuff Clan, the MacDonegal Clan, and the MacNab Clan. The clan is southwest to the MacNamara Clan, southeast to the MacHeath Clan, and northwest to the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes. Packs There are five packs in the MacDuncan lan: The Carreg Gaer, the ﻿Pack of the Eastern Scree, the River Pack, the Pack of the Blue Rock, and the Pack of the Fire Grass. These packs seemed to be named for thier landscape, for example the Pack of the Blue Rock has several blue rocks, the Pack of the Fire Grass has grass that would catch on fire when lightning'' (ceilidh fyre)'' hits it. History 'Lone Wolf' In Lone Wolf, Faolan observes this clan after Gwynneth tells him, "You must go to the wolves". He watches a pack eating after a byrrgis and notices a small, taill-less, yellow, gnaw wolf, waiting for his turn to eat. He is nipped at and bitten for trying to sneak the meat. Later, after Faolan jumps the wall of fire, he speaks to Duncan MacDuncan who lets him join the Clan and puts him in the Pack of the Eastern Scree. 'Shadow Wolf' Faolan becomes a gnaw wolf of the MacDuncan lan, a main setting in the story.﻿ Known Members Chieftains *Dunforth MacDuncan (deceased) *Duncan MacDuncan (deceased) *Liam MacDuncan (the first; deceased) *Liam MacDuncan (Cathmor and Duncan's son, deceased) Clan Members *Lael *Caila *Eiric *Taddeus *Lord Bhreac *Lord Claren *Tamsen *Lachlana *Stephan *Flint *Adair *Alastrine *Greer *Janna *Lord Jarne *Dair *Cathmor (deceased) Ex-Members *Faolan *Heep'' (gnaw wolf)'' *Morag *Kinnaird *Finbar (?'') *Hamish *The "Whistler" ''(gnaw wolf) *Dunmore *Mhairie *Dearlea Deceased Members *Shibaan *Morag *Duncan MacDuncan *Dunforth MacDuncan *Liam MacDuncan (the first) *Cathmor MacDuncan * Hamish *Liam Bad MacDuncans There are only two bad MacDuncans (although in Frost Wolf the clan was in utter choas). Heep Heep was the murderer of a malcadh pup, much to prideful, and a hypocrite. Heep was cast out of the clan in Shadow Wolf. The Prophet The Prophet (aka Liam MacDuncan) created the Skaars Dancing and almost the death of everyone who followed him. Few ever stopped dancing, even after he was unmasked. The Beyond suffered greatly. ﻿ Category:Clans Category:Shadow Wolf Settings Category:Culture Category:Frost Wolf Settings Category:Lone Wolf Settings Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Wolves Category:Wolves of the Beyond Category:Chieftains Category:Protagonists